


Whisper

by SamuelJames



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ignores Canon Infideilty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: An intimate late night moment





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Whisper_   
>  _**Pairing:** Rae Earl/Finn Nelson_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** An intimate late night moment._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Finn shushes her after a particularly loud moan. "Your flatmates will hear us," he whispers. "Don't want another breakfast interrogation."

Rae kisses him, bringing her hand down to his so he'll start moving it again. He's still amazing with his hands and she clenches round his fingers as he returns her kiss eagerly. They'd done a lot more earlier before her flatmates came home but she loves the way he teases, slowing to a near stop before moving his fingers again and putting pressure on her clit. As he moves his thumb slowly she whispers please and he brings his other hand up to pinch her nipple. 

"You feel amazing, Rae, so beautiful."

She doesn't argue, believes every word even if it's something she'd never call herself. He's been showing her for four years how much he loves her.

Finn kisses her again and speaks softly. "Nearly came too soon earlier when I went down on you, tasting you and hearing all the noises you made. Love knowing how much you enjoy it. Love you so much."

"Love you too."

He curls his fingers a little and moves his thumb faster and faster till he has to shush her again.


End file.
